


Missing Fic?

by NotWhoIAppearToBe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoIAppearToBe/pseuds/NotWhoIAppearToBe
Summary: Searching for this recent fic that has since disappeared
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Missing Fic?

I am searching for a fic I had been reading. I am sure it was called either Rosehill Manor or Rosewood Manor. It was a Victorian piece but had Star Wars influences in terms of the characteristics and personalities of the characters with the author clearly stating that Harry was heavily influenced by Kylo Ren.

I was reading it and after no updates for a while, I realized the fic is entirely gone. I am hoping the author or someone knows if it was deleted and hopefully posted elsewhere.

Thank you


End file.
